


daily routine d1

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: 就是想寫範二車而已，不小心帶了有爾。





	daily routine d1

王嘉爾跟林在範成了砲友，這3個月以來。

王嘉爾老大不小，該玩的在24歲以前都玩過了，知道這樣的關係不會比他想像中來的久，知道自己應該想好什麼時候收拾，才不那麼受傷。可他揣摩了好幾次，抓不準自己那個想要轉身就走、刪光聯絡方式的時機。尤其是每一次纏綿之後，他總是無意識地告訴自己再一下就好、下次再切乾淨就好。

本來嘛王嘉爾就自認他是個好床伴，甜美皮相、緊實肉體、乾淨沒病、床前傲完床上嬌，有時候幹著幹著他都覺得誰會不愛上自己，砲友怎麼了，朴珍榮段宜恩貌美如花天仙下凡還不都砲著砲著就栽他身上，可他們一說了愛或喜歡、王嘉爾逃的跟飛一樣快。

「謙哪我這是病啊。」王嘉爾靠著金有謙的大腿，一手遮著眼睛揉，一手捏他弟弟一雙長腿，對方手上遊戲不停廝殺，也沒看他一眼，只是冷聲回他。

「你他媽就一個小淫娃，還不就看上林在範那張臉跟屌大、捨不得走。」一邊說一邊扯了個抱枕往王嘉爾臉上砸。

「他沒你大啊。」王嘉爾討好地手往上移、揉揉弟弟的腰。

金有謙從高中時代就得盡他這哥的寵愛，追著他哥三年，從跟他平視到低頭看他，看他愛上誰受了傷然後又重新愛上另一個誰，每次每次還對他說謙啊你是我最愛的弟弟，然後金有謙高中畢業那年對他哥告白，他哥還是笑嘻嘻說那句可是你是我最愛的弟弟啊。求了一年終於王嘉爾願意跟他交往1個月，金有謙太愛他，貨真價實、掏心掏肺的那種愛，王嘉爾受不了，又不願意讓這個弟弟離自己太遠，於是又當了一陣子砲友，不得不承認他這個弟弟性格好體格更好，如果就這樣一輩子自己太幸福了，不能如此，只好輕輕地把他推在好友的界線剛剛好的位置，沒事不能互相勾引。

 

金有謙關了手機螢幕，又低下頭來摟著他哥問那一千零一題：

「哥為什麼不能跟我好好在一起就好？為什麼這麼貪心總是想要每個人都愛你。」

「有謙也很貪心啊。」

王嘉爾委屈地想，我還不夠疼你啊，你成年那會兒老子野砲都陪你打了，什麼制服角色扮演sm哪個沒玩過，如果這都不算愛，想著想著都要唱了。

金有謙跟平常一樣幫他做了晚餐就走，在門口比平常大力地摟了王嘉爾，貼在他耳邊的奶音輕又慢地說，

「哥你別執著林在範，他真不是什麼好東西。拔屌無情的。」

「我也無情的，你不就一天到晚怪我無情。」

可你他媽的就愛到處招惹，惹了又不負責只知道跑，金有謙沒敢說出來，他這哥心思單純到近乎小氣的地步，說了實話惹他生氣又哄不下來，不哄他看他那一雙大眼睛又濕又亮嘴還氣嘟嘟的，自己更心痛。怎麼就勾搭上這種人。

 

『過來嗎？』

牙刷了臉洗了，手機就跳出個沒頭沒尾的訊息，這時間，果不其然是林在範，又要說什麼凌晨靈感出現可是寫不出來之類的鬼話，王嘉爾想自己應該拒絕，可又很想念人手的觸感跟體溫。只好在2:48分套上外衣外褲，香水亂灑一通，套子塞褲袋就去了。

技術上來說是好的，林在範耐心夠，前戲足，向來是沒讓王嘉爾痛的，而且愛接吻，王嘉爾也愛，有時候下面還被捅著，又酸又爽正哼哼啊啊叫，林在範硬是吻過來，舌頭一攪，濕熱又黏膩，又咬他嘴唇，王嘉爾都不知道自己是被幹射還是被吻射的，如果他射了林在範還沒，林在範就會體貼地停下，等他從快感的抽蓄裡緩過來，再吻過來，舔他的上顎，又癢又麻，等王嘉爾喘過來吸了一口氣，又把硬直的陰莖更往裡推，速度慢但動作推深，王嘉爾自己的陰莖還疲軟著，可後面的快感沒受影響，他又高潮了一次，後面一縮一縮的，他喘氣在林在範肩頭，哼哼著說快不行了好硬好深。

林在範笑了，那麼好看，跟金有謙說的一樣，他就長得好看，真的好看，肌膚光滑地、嘴唇飽滿，那麼長長的眼型，王嘉爾目眩神迷，激動地想咬那人的下巴。  
那人退了一下讓他撲空，然後王嘉爾的鼻頭被舔了一下。

「Jackson，爽嗎？」

「嗯…好硬…在範哥…」  
林在範逼他叫他哥，明明只大兩個月，還不只是在床上得叫，平常也是，王嘉爾在床上叫得是心甘情願的，只有一次賭氣沒叫，從頭到尾被林在範背後式幹了個透，卻一下也不吻他，但還是爽，林在範那貨的好處就是硬又直，怎麼來都爽，回家之後心裡卻像是養了多年的寵物死了那樣，裝作沒有滿足打了個視訊通話，嗲聲嗲氣地邊打手槍邊叫了好幾句在範哥，林在範在那頭也自己撸著，通話結束之前，林在範壓低聲音說了一句還是好想吻你。

王嘉爾按了結束通話鍵，寵物死了的感覺消退，取而代之的是朴珍榮當年跟他說森吶我喜歡你的時候，那種心臟緊緊揪住的感覺。

 

王嘉爾覺得自己已經沒辦法集中自己的目光了，這表示他已經快到極限了，他偶爾會在跟林在範做這事的時候失去意識，就一瞬間不知道自己在幹嘛的一片空白，林在範倒是沒有這樣的時刻過，他總是清醒，清醒著享受他自己的跟王嘉爾的高潮，他會揉著王嘉爾的臉或是陰莖，會咬著他緊繃的肌肉，低聲說我今天要射在裡面。王嘉爾被這種話激得提前高潮是常有的事，他只是有點遺憾林在範的體液溢流在他身體裡面的時候自己有時是爽得沒辦法專心體會那玩意的溫度的。

 

「在範哥、哥、你喜歡、我、嗎？」林在範射了，可他的陰莖只是半軟，緊縮的穴肉還在絞緊，王嘉爾無助地在高潮的餘韻中控制不住自己問了不該問的問題。

「Jackson，你太緊了。」

 

 

－－

 

就是很想讓他們２個來一發而已，自給自足。


End file.
